McYummy's Nephew
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Meredith and Derek have been together for almost a year now. Things are going good, but what happens when Addison shows up in Seattle with a few extra people and Derek's help. Set at the end of Season one. Addison Friendly. Merder. Maddison. AU!
1. McYummy

**A/N: I hope you like this new story. Addison friendly.**

**Summary: Derek and Meredith have been together almost a year, then Addison comes back with a few new people. Will it wreck Derek's relationship? AU Addison friendly. **

**THERE ARE PICTURES on my Photobucket account of Jeff Montgomery and Matthew Conner Sloan. Please go and check them out. The link is in my about me.**

**Chapter 1: McYummy**

Derek helped Meredith get into her coat. It was a cold rainy day and they had plans on going out to eat. 

"Ready?" Derek asked.

"Yep." Meredith smiled up at him. Derek held out his hand as Meredith interlocked their fingers. As they turned around Derek's face went pale. He stopped walking immediately. 

"Meredith." Derek said barley above a whisper as he turned to look her in her eyes. "I am so sorry."

"What's going on?" She asked as she saw a beautiful red head walking toward them.

"Derek Shepard." The red head smiled.

"Addison. What on earth are you doing here?" Derek asked. The red head gave him a little smirk. 

"I've been trying to call you all day, but you wouldn't know that now, would you, since you've been ignoring my calls." Addison turned to Meredith. "Addison Montgomery Shepard."

"Shepard?" Meredith asked.

"…And you must be the women who has been screwing my husband." 

"Husband?" Meredith asked Derek.

"Addison. I repeat again. What are you doing here?" He asked more sternly. Just then a man walked in carrying a car seat with a baby inside. 

"Addison there you are. Derek." He nodded toward him.

Derek nodded back. "Jeff." Jeff smiled at Meredith.

"I'm Jeff Montgomery. Addison's brother." He said but was stopped abruptly as the baby started crying.

Addison quickly unbuckled him and picked him up. "Come to Mommy." She soothed him. 

"Mommy? You have a kid too?" Meredith yelled toward Derek. Except this time her voice was fill with rage. She shook her head and walked off.

"Meredith!" He called after her.

"Way to go Addie. You scared off Derek's girlfriend." Jeff huffed. "Sorry Derek. She dragged me along. Just want to let you know. I'm on your side 100 percent. I am just here for my nephew." Jeff smiled

"Nephew." Derek questioned referring to the baby in Addison's arms.

"Derek. I am really sorry for running her off. If you want I can explain everything to her." Addison told him honestly. 

"First, you need to explain it to me." Derek said angrily.

"Well...This is Matthew Conner Sloan." Addison whispered.

"Sloan?" Derek said in disgust.

"Look. I didn't come here to rub it in your face or mess up your life, but I really need your help." Addison pleaded.

"I promise you, if you help me. I will sign the divorce papers, and leave. I just really need you." Addison replied with tears in her eyes. "I need your help."

Derek looked between the baby, Jeff and Addison. Jeff's usual smile had turned into a nervous frown and he was pleading Derek with his eyes. "What is it?" Derek asked.

Addison pulled out a folder from her tote bag and handed it to Derek. He pulled it out and began looking at the scans inside.

"A tumor. A tumor. This is a big tumor, and it's in such a small brain. Must be Marks." Derek stated dryly.

"Stop joking Derek." Addison hit him.

"Sorry. So... this is..." Derek looked at the front of the folder. "Matthew Conner Sloan..." Derek trailed off. 

"He has a tumor?" Derek asked softly. Jeff nodded as Addison looked at the floor.

"He is only a baby. When was he diagnosed with it?" Derek whispered. 

"A month ago. He's only two months old."

"Please Derek." Addison pleaded. "You're the best. The doctors in New York said it was possible but very risky because of the placement of the tumor and how young he is. But... they said if we waited it out the tumor will have already grown too big..."

"It is a very risky surgery." Derek told her.

"I know you can do it." Addison pleaded.

Derek sighed and looked at the sleeping baby in Addison's arms. He had curly auburn hair. 

"Let's get him up and run some more tests."

"Thank you so much Derek." Addison smiled.

She hugged him tightly.

"Where's Mark?" Derek asked.

"Waiting in the car. He is scared for his son, and afraid you wouldn't do the surgery if you saw him too." Addison told him.

"Tell him to get in. His son needs him." Derek replied stiffly.

"Are you being this nice just because you feel sorry for us?" Addison asked.

"Yes." Derek replied back truthfully. Jeff smirked. 

"I always liked you Derek."

"Stop sucking up Jeff. I am not going to kick your ass like I did when we were younger." Derek smirked.

Jeff let out a loud sigh of relief. "I will go get Sloan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So...his McWife just came back?" Christina asked.

"And his McChild." Meredith said as she shot back a shot of tequila.

"Wow. And so now what?" Christina asked.

"I don't know." Meredith shook her head.

"I hope Burke doesn't have a long lost family." Christina said. 

"I think you need to talk to him." Izzie said. 

"He has a wife. And a kid, oh and an extremely hot brother in law." Meredith noted.

"Oh! Go for the brother in law. That will make that McBastard crazy." Alex told them.

"I agree with Izzie." George said innocently.

"You would." Christina and Alex said at the same time.

"It's okay guys. I am fine. I don't need McDreamy." Meredith slurred. 

"Right." The four all said simultaneously.

"Let's get this drunk home." Alex said while pulling her up from the barstool.

"Why did he lie? We were together for almost a year. A YEAR." Meredith yelled at George as she leaned onto him.

George looked over at Christina who was looking at her best friend, who was totally corrupted, both with sympathetic looks on their faces.

The five interns exited Joe's. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark, Addison, and Jeff were waiting in the waiting room when Derek and the chief walked in.

"Addison." The Chief smiled at her.

"Richard." She gave him a weak smile. 

"So...how is he?" Addison asked.

"The tumor isn't as bad as the scans from New York showed. Maybe because we have better technology, but I can do the surgery. I need to warn you though. It is a very risky surgery. He is practically a new born. You do understand that right?" Derek asked Addison. He was trying his hardest to avoid Mark's gaze.

"Yeah. We... uh... Understand." Addison nodded looking over at Mark.

Derek finally got the courage to turn his head and face Mark. Looking at him for the first time he could see the pain in his best friends eyes. He was a nightmare. He had bags under his eyes that showed his lack of sleep. His eyes were blood shot red like he had been crying and he no longer had his strong posture. He was hunched over like he had nothing in the world. 

"You can see him now. We have him in a separate room because he is going to be here for a while." Derek told him. Mark nodded and turned toward Addison and hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest.

"He's in room 245." Chief told them as he walked out signaling for Derek to follow him.

"Good work Shepard. I would have killed Mark if I were you." Chief told him.

Derek stopped. "I wish I could. But... he loves her and she loves him. I am over it. I fell in love with Meredith. I've moved on. They have a son together now, A very ill son here at the hospital under my watch. I feel bad for them." Derek told the chief.

Chief nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day.

"Stevens you're in the pit with Karev. Yang you're with Burke. Grey you and O'Malley are with Shepard." Meredith sighed. Not only did she have a huge hang over, she was going to be working with the man who drove her to have this hangover.

"Come on and get this over with." George said as they walked toward Dr. Shepard.

"Meredith." Derek said as she and George approached him.

"It's Dr. Grey." Meredith shot back at him.

Derek looked down hurt. "This way." Derek led.

Meredith walked into the Room after Derek and immediately paled. There in the room was Addison and the baby. 

"Grey?" Derek told her.

Meredith was still shocked and George hit her. "Your go." George muttered.

"Oh... uhm... 2 month old boy. Matthew Conner. Admitted last night. Scheduled for brain surgery for tomorrow in order to take out a large brain tumor." Meredith said really quickly in one breath.

Just then Jeff and Mark walked into the door.

"Interns. Joy." Jeff said sarcastically. "Oh. Hey. Meredith right?" 

Meredith nodded. George just continued to glare at Derek. 

"Uhm... If you don't mind Dr. Shepard I am going to go help Izzie in the pit. George can handle this." Meredith said as she stepped out the door. As she rounded the corner someone quickly pulled her back. 

She immediately noticed the red hair and her heart began to race as the women pulled her into a storage room. 

"Uhm... Addison... Look I know you must hate me, but I just have to tell you this... I am not an adulterous whore or anything. I mean...I suppose I am now, but I didn't know he was married. He didn't exactly tell me. Although I doubt guys just go around telling women that they are married. I really didn't know. If I had I wouldn't have even don't anything. I regret it now. Because you know my mom was an adulterous whore, and she ruined everything. I didn't see my dad... so I swore never to do that, but look at me now... I am so..." Meredith was on a roll ranting with Addison put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Meredith...Derek... he didn't cheat on me." Meredith gave her a confused look. "I cheated on him, with Mark. That other guy that was in the room. He is Derek's best friend. It was just a one-night stand, but... it turned out into a relationship and now we have a son. Matthew Conner Sloan." Addison explained. Addison sat down in the storage room and leaned against the wall. She motioned Meredith to do the same.

"So... Matthew isn't Derek's?" Meredith asked as she sat down next to her.

"No." Addison shook her head. "Derek and I are getting a divorce and once Matthew recovers we are on our way home. You and Derek can have your lives back."

"I don't understand. You should hate me. Or kill me, or anything." Meredith told her.

Addison looked down. "It's okay. This is none of your fault. You're a victim of Derek's and mine marriage." 

"I'm sorry about Matthew. But, Derek, he can do it. I know he can." Meredith told her as she put a hand on her shoulder. 

"I know he can too. That's why I brought him." Addison smiled. Just then the storage room opened

"Meredith! There you are! Did you see that yummy doctor out there?" Meredith gave Izzie a confused look. Izzie noticed Addison sitting there and smiled weakly. "Oh sorry. Uh... Izzie Stevens." Izzie introduced herself. 

"Addison Montgomery." Addison smiled. Izzie took a seat next to Meredith.

"Derek's..." Izzie trailed off. Addison nodded.

"You probably know me as Satan?" Addison laughed.

"McWife actually." Meredith smiled sheepishly.

"Oh Yeah! So there are definitely two new doctors out there. McYummy and McSteamy." Izzie giggled.

"Nicknames for Doctors?" Addison asked.

"We're strange." Meredith shrugged. 

"What are their names?" Meredith asked.

"Dr. Mark Sloan, which is McSteamy. Then there is Dr. Jeff..." Izzie stopped and looked over at Addison. "Dr. Jeff Montgomery who is McYummy." Izzie looked down blushing.

Addison bursted out laughing hysterically as she put her hands over her face.

"So by brother is McYummy?" Addison asked. 

Izzie shrugged sheepishly.

"Can't believe my boyfriend has been here not more than 24 hours and he already has a nick name McSteamy. That can't be good for his already enormous ego." Addison joked.

"Your boyfriend is McSteamy?" Izzie asked. Addison nodded. "What... I am so confused." Izzie laughed. 

"All I know is you're one lucky girl." Izzie giggled. Just then the doors opened again and Derek and Mark were there. 

"McDreamy and McSteamy." Izzie laughed.

Addison shook her head laughing and got up. "I'm going to go check on Matthew."

"Us too." Meredith nodded.

Mark turned toward Derek.

"How is it that your girlfriend just made your wife who happens to be my girlfriend laugh when she hasn't even laughed in ages?" Mark asked.

"I have no idea."

"I missed you Derek." Mark admitted.

"Same here. Kind of." Derek nodded. "But before this gets anymore Brokeback Mountain I'd like to throw out there that I still hate you."

"To be expected." Mark laughed. 

TBC…

**A/N: REVIEW NOW please.**

**Go check out those pics in my photobucket account. Link is in my Bio.**


	2. Man Talk

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS, I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY, BUT I'M TRYING D**

**Chapter 2: Man Talk**

Derek walked into Matthew's room the next morning to talk to Addison and Mark about the surgery. He only found Mark sitting there in a rocking chair holding his son, both of which were asleep.

Derek smiled a little. He couldn't help be feel a bit proud of Mark. He looked like a great father and you could tell he was attached to Matthew. Derek and Mark had grown up together. Mark being the super popular quarterback and Derek being the scrawny band geek, and somehow, they were best friends. Nobody understood how two people who had totally different interests could get along so well. Mark would have rather been flirting with a cheerleader and Derek would have rather studying, but somehow it worked perfectly. Derek got a lot of cute girls because of Mark, and because of Derek, Mark studied harder and got into science.

"Hey." A voice behind whispered.

Derek turned around to the voice and saw Addison. He smiled weakly.

"Hey." He nodded. "I just came up to run some pre-op tests, and set a time for the surgery."

Addison nodded. "We should talk…" Addison told him. "About the divorce."

Derek nodded. "Let's go to my office." Derek guided her to his office.

"Take a seat." Derek told her as he held out the chair for her.

"So…" Addison started.

"So… Divorce?" Derek asked.

Addison nodded. "We tried. I will miss us though." Addison told him softly.

"Well…" Derek grinned. "We were Derek and Addison."

"That we were." Addison agreed with a slight smirk.

"…and you and Mark look very happy. A happy family straight out of 60's sitcom." Derek mocked.

"Oh shut up." Addison laughed as she caught on to his teasing. Derek smiled.

"I'm playing." Derek laughed. "…but seriously. Who ever pictured Mark, a father? Mark Sloan. I mean, I can imagine him conceiving a child, but actually doing the parenting. I never though I'd see the day."

"Neither did I." Addison shrugged.

"I just want to see you happy." Derek told her.

"I am. I love Mark." Addison smiled as she looked down at her hands.

Silence.

"…And You." Addison smiled pointedly at him. "You and Grey seem to be pretty happy."

"We were." Derek shot back her.

"Sorry." Addison shrugged. "You should've told her you were married, but if it makes you feel better, I am sure she will take you back after you talk to her."

"You think?" Derek asked.

"Oh yeah. She is totally head over heals in love you, Derek. She has the whole "WOW, he's a hunky brain surgeon," Look going about her." Addison laughed.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"She's nice. I like her." Addison told him.

"You like her?" Derek laughed.

"Yeah. I can see that you two make a great couple." Addison told him.

"We do."

"She is also the Anti-Addison." Addison pointed out.

"Oh she is not." Derek scoffed. "I can actually see you two being able to be friends."

"Scary." Addison commented. "…but what I mean is… I really don't know what I mean. She just seems so different from me." Addison shrugged.

"She is." Derek told her. "But, I mean it isn't a bad type of different. It's just… different." Derek told her.

Addison nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. "She is young. I never thought MY husband would leave me for younger gal. They always joke around about stuff like that." Addison smiled.

"Hey!" Derek laughed. "I did not leave you. If I remember correctly, you and Mark were the one who did the whole adultery thing."

"Oh yeah." Addison played along. "I seem to remember that night."

Derek sighed. "You are … different."

"I changed." Addison smiled.

"You are happy."

"As you are too." Addison smiled.

"You do realize that we have to tell everyone." Derek said.

"Uh, Der. Everyone knew this was coming. Hello, I had a baby with Mark." Addison laughed.

"Riiiight." Derek laughed.

"Let's go wake Mark up." Addison smiled.

Derek nodded and followed her out.

"Mark." Addison whispered as she picked up Matthew out of his hands.

"Hey." He smiled as she squinted his eyes a little and rubbed her arm a little.

Mark noticed Derek standing at the doorway and pulled his hand away and nodded.

"Hey Derek."

"Mark." Derek nodded. "So, I'm going to get Dr. Grey to take him down to get pre-op scans, and then we will set up the surgery. That is of course, if you still want to go through with it?" Derek looked at them with a questioning expression.

"Of course." Addison nodded surely.

"Okay." Derek paged Meredith. A couple minutes later, she walked in.

"Dr. Shepard you need me?" She asked.

"He would like to know, if you want to go out tonight with all of us. Get to know each other a little more. I mean, after all we are the dirty mistresses." Mark grinned.

Meredith's face went totally pale.

"He's kidding. Right, Mark. You are kidding." Addison smacked him on the side of the head as she cradled Matthew on the chest.

Derek glared and Mark and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to Meredith.

"Yes, can you take Matthew down for scans?"

"Sure." Meredith nodded thankful that Mark was only kidding. Dinner her boyfriends' wife and her boyfriends' wife' boyfriend could not end good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, I think we're all set for surgery, we just need you to sign some papers. Meredith will show you." Derek told Addison and Mark.

"Alright." Addison nodded as she followed Meredith out the door, Mark stayed back.

"So, you and Derek are good?" Addison asked casually.

"We haven't talked." Meredith shrugged.

"You should." Addison told her. "I talked to him this morning. He really loves you." Addison informed her seriously. Meredith stopped and turned to look at Addison.

"Don't you think this conversation is just a little to awkward?" Meredith asked her.

Addison looked at her with a smirk. "Not exactly." Addison laughed. "I've moved on. I love Mark, we have a family together now, and hopefully sometime in the near future, we will get married. I know how Derek feels about you, and I know how you feel about him. You should not let those feelings slip away." Addison told her.

Meredith looked at her for a second deciding whether or not to reply back.

"Plus… He is completely broken without you." Addison added. Meredith raised an eyebrow at her and turned and led her to an office.

"Where did Sloan go?" Meredith asked.

"I thought he was behind us." Addison shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You should really sign those papers…" Derek said as he examined Matthew who was lying in the crib.

"When are you going to forgive me?" Mark asked seriously.

"Never." Derek muttered as he pulled out his stethoscope.

"Come on Derek, we are best friends, or we were. But either way, we were like brothers." Mark told him.

"Brothers sleep with their brother's wives. Hm… I had no idea." Derek shot back sarcastically.

"Come on, in a way I helped you. I make Addison happy, and you want to see her happy. Also, the affair made you run here to Meredith, and now you two seem to be doing good." Mark told him.

"Steady heart beat." Derek commented as he began to check Matthew's blood pressure.

"I just miss my brother. So, just come back to New York with us. Please. You can bring Meredith." Mark suggested.

"You really want me to move me and my girlfriend, across the country to be with my soon to be ex wife and her man whore?" Derek laughed bitterly.

"I though we were getting passed this! Yesterday. There was a moment…" Mark stopped when he realized how he said it.

Derek looked up amused trying to contain his laughter. "Steady blood pressure."

"I didn't mean, moment, like that. I just meant, it seemed like you were forgiving me."

"Mark, you slept with my wife." Derek said as he finished up his exam on Matthew.

"Yeah, I know, but… Derek, you are being really difficult!" Mark told his sternly.

"Mark, you are sounding too much like a hormonal female." Derek laughed.

Mark glared. "You know what, forget it. I don't want to be your friend anyways."

"Good." Derek nodded.

"Good." Mark replied.

Derek shook his head trying to contain his laughter that had been boiling up inside and turned to walk out of the room.

"Derek, this surgery." Mark said in a small voice. "Matthew, he will be okay. Right?" Mark asked.

"I am confident in my capabilities." Derek replied.

"Promise me." Mark pleaded.

"I can't promise you anything… you know that."

"Please, Derek. Promise me." Mark begged.

Derek nodded. "I promise, now go sign those papers."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"There you are." Addison smiled softly as she kissed him on his cheek as he walked in.

"Sorry, I was having some man talk with Derek." Mark said in a deep manly voice.

"Man talk?" Meredith grinned.

"You know. 'Bout our recent lays." Mark winked at Meredith. "He had nothing but great things to say about you."

Addison smacked Mark on the side of the head. "Shut up, Mark. Gosh. Scare Meredith away, why don't you." Addison sighed.

Addison turned back to Meredith and saw that she was blushing at Marks comment and Addison laughed a little.

"So… what do we sign?" Addison asked.

Meredith handed her the papers to sign, while she looked out the window of the office to see Derek looking over the OR board.

"I will be back in a second." Meredith said as she got up and walked out of the office.

"Hey." Meredith smiled as she came up behind him.

"Hey." Derek nodded

"So…" Meredith sighed. "I'm sorry about blowing things out of proportion the other night, but… I think we need to talk." Meredith said.

"Yeah. I agree. Tonight after Matthews surgery, do you want to come over to my place?" Derek asked.

Meredith nodded. "Sounds good. I just want you to know… I'm in this." Meredith smiled.

"I'm in this too." Derek told her as he bent down and kissed her on her forehead.

Meredith smiled. "See you in surgery?"

"Of course." Derek nodded with a laugh.

TBC…

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE D It will make add another CHAPTER FASTER…**

**I mean, if you don't review I get the feeling that you don't like it, and if you don't like it, I could always just delete it. So if you don't want that to happen then. REVIEW**


	3. Complications

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait!**

**Chapter 3: Complications**

Jeff walked into the hospital that morning and bumped into Izzie.

"Sorry." He apologized as he helped her pick up the papers she dropped.

"It's fine." She smiled. "Hey. You're Dr. Montgomery, Right?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "How'd you know?" he asked with a smirk.

"I uh, met your sister yesterday." Izzie smiled.

"Ah. Addie. Yeah." Jeff smiled as they walked a little down the hallway.

"So you're a surgeon?" Izzie asked.

Jeff nodded. "Pediatric Surgeon."

"Wow, I am actually interested in picking that as my specialty. That or Neonatal Surgery." Izzie smiled.

"Ah like my big sis." Jeff laughed.

"Yeah. So are you an attending?" Izzie asked.

Jeff laughed and shook his head. "No, actually. I am still in my residency." Jeff told her.

"Oh. I'm still an intern." Izzie sighed.

"Intern years were possibly my best and worst years." Jeff smiled thinking back.

"Oh yeah. There are the up's and downs." She smiled shyly.

"So I didn't catch your name." He smiled.

"Isobel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzie."

"Izzie." He smiled. "You can just call me Jeff."

"Okay, Jeff." She giggled nervously.

"So, I should go back to Addison." Jeff said. "See you around?" He asked.

"Yeah." Izzie nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know what to do." Meredith sighed as she sat down at the table where the other four interns were sitting.

"What do you mean?" Christina asked.

"His wife being back, and being all friendly with me. It's weird." Meredith told them.

"I wouldn't care. She's hot." Alex grinned.

"She's married, and is dating that other guy." George told Alex.

"Plus she has a kid, dumb ass." Christina told Alex.

"Do you think that matters to me?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"It wouldn't. Go back to the syph nurse." Izzie glared. Alex rolled his eyes.

"I'd appreciate if we never brought her up again." George said.

"Ditto." Alex said glaring at Izzie.

"Fine." Izzie shrugged.

Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Derek and I talked." Meredith confessed.

"What did he say?" Izzie asked.

Meredith shrugged. "We just established that we need to talk and that we're going to meet up after Matthew's surgery." Meredith told them.

"Oh yeah. How's that going? Matthew, I mean. Is he going to be okay?" Christina asked with a hint of concern in her voice. Everyone turned to her shocked.

"She has a heart?" Alex said sarcastically/

"He's a cute baby. I like babies. They don't speak." Christina defended herself.

Meredith smiled. "I think he will pull through. Derek can do it." Meredith said confidently.

"I am sure he will." George agreed.

"911." Alex said as he pulled his beeper form his jacket. "Got to go."

Izzie watched him leave and then broke into a grin when he left.

"Guys, I think I'm in love." Izzie said dreamily.

"What's with Barbie?" Christina asked.

"McYummy happened." Izzie smiled.

"Oh God." George groaned as he got up from the table and walked away.

The three girls laughed a little before Meredith turned her attention back to Izzie.

"What do you mean, Iz?" Meredith asked.

"I think there could be something there. He's a pediatric surgeon. How cute is that?" Izzie smiled.

"Wait. Wait. Pediatrics?" Christina laughed.

"What? Just because he's not in Cardio doesn't mean he's not hardcore or anything. He's hardcore." Izzie defended.

"Have you even talked to him?" Christina asked.

"Kinda- sorta." Izzie shrugged. "We bumped into each other." Izzie said.

"Well I think you should try and talk to him again." Meredith advised

"I think I will. Should I wait until after Matthew's surgery?"

"Wait until he comes to you." Christina said.

"Thank you for your support." Izzie said while glaring at Christina.

"Whatever, Barbie." Christina laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek and Meredith walked into Matthew's room, which only Addison and Mark were in because Matthew was already being prepped for surgery.

"Hey." Mark nodded.

"Hey, So we're going into Surgery in a bit, and we should be out by midnight." Derek told them.

"Okay." Mark nodded as he stood against the wall and looked at his shoes.

"Everything will be fine." Derek nodded to both Mark and Addison.

Addison nodded. "It's a beautiful day to save lives." Addison whispered as she hugged herself in the recliner.

"That's right." Derek said.

Derek smiled softly and nodded. "Okay." Derek turned to Meredith. "Ready?" He asked.

She nodded quietly as they walked out of the room.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Addison asked Mark.

Mark nodded. "He promised me." Mark whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Matthew. You're going to be just fine." Derek cooed as the baby wiggled around on the table.

Derek nodded to the nurse as she put the mask on Matthew and he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Derek and Meredith took their place at the table and nodded to each other.

"It's a beautiful day to save live, people." Derek repeated Addison's words.

Derek stood there for a couple seconds.

"Dr. Shepard." A nurse whispered.

"This is my best friends son. Just, give me a minute." Derek said as he looked at the sleeping baby that looked so much like Addison and Mark.

"Okay." Derek nodded. "Scalpel." Derek said as the nursed handed it to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later

"There it is." Derek said to Meredith. "Come here." Derek told Meredith.

"Hold the clamp." Derek handed it over to her.

"Alright." Derek said as he pulled out a chunk of the tumor.

"Okay." Derek smiled a little. "We've gotten the tumor out, let's close him up." Derek nodded to Meredith who had a small smile on her face when the machines started beeping.

"His heart rate is lowering." The nurse said and Derek started moving faster trying to close him up.

"Dr. Shepard, We're losing him." The nurse said loudly as the line went flat.

Derek froze. _I promised Mark. What do I do? What do I do? _

Derek's eyes looked over the baby who was flat lining. He had no relationship to his baby, but already he was freezing in surgery. He hadn't done that since his very first

"Dr. Shepard." The nurse told him. "Dr. Shepard." She said louder.

"Derek!" Meredith told him sternly. Her voice brought him back into reality.

Derek quickly grabbed the shocks.

"Shock to 200." Derek said.

They shocked him. Nothing happened.

"Shock to 300."

Nothing.

"Damnit!" Derek yelled in frustration as he began doing compressions by hand.

"Come on Matthew." Derek yelled. "I promised your Dad."

Nothing. Derek stopped compressions and stood back looking at the flat line on the screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark, Addison, and Jeff were all waiting in the waiting room.

"Hey." Izzie smiled as she walked in.

"Hey." Jeff smiled softly.

"How you doing?" Izzie asked softly.

"Doing okay." Jeff nodded.

"Do you all need anything?" Izzie asked.

Addison and Mark just shook their heads.

"How about Izzie and I go get you two some coffee?" Jeff suggested.

"Thanks Jeff." Addison whispered.

"Alright, Let's go." Jeff said as Izzie and him stood up and walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I just hope he makes it through, you know. Addison wouldn't be able to handle this." Jeff said softly.

"He will pull through this." Izzie said. "I know it." She looked into his eyes.

"I hope so." He whispered.

"Come on. Let's get this coffee back to them before it freezes." Izzie smiled softly.

"Here's the coffee." Jeff said as they walked into the room.

"It's late." Addison said softly. "You should go sleep." Addison told her brother.

"No. I'm here." Jeff said handing Mark and her the coffee.

"What time did Derek say they'd be out?" Izzie asked.

"They said before midnight. It's already 12." Addison sighed.

"Any minute now." Mark sighed resting back in his chair.

Just then Derek and Meredith walked into the room.

Derek had on his serious face. Addison could never tell whenever he lost a patient or not. He had the same serious face on after every surgery.

Meredith stood next to Derek as Mark and Addison rose quickly.

"How'd it go?" Addison asked as she held onto Marks hand.

Derek sighed. "There were some complications…" Derek told them seriously.

Jeff sat there with his head in his hands as Izzie put an arm around him.

**TBC…**

**Cliffhanger? Or what!**


	4. A Thing Called Adultery

**A.N: Here ya are! New chapter!**

**Chapter 4: A Thing Called Adultery**

"Complications?" Addison choked out.

"Yes. The surgery went fine up until we started closing and he started crashing, we were able to revive him though. Now with every brain surgery there is a risk the patient doesn't wake up, but there is never any way of knowing. We did some scans on him Matthew and from the looks of it, everything is on his side, but we just have to wait and see." Derek explained.

"So what you're saying is… Matthew is kind of in a coma right now, and we just have to wait and see if he wakes up?" Mark asked.

"In a way, but we don't call it coma." Derek said.

"There is a chance he will wake up though, right?" Addison asked.

"A big chance, actually. We are expecting him to in a few hours." Derek said.

"Oh thank god." Addison cried into Marks shoulder.

Jeff and Izzie embraced in a tight hug while Meredith and Derek walked out of the waiting room.

"You froze up." Meredith whispered.

"I know." Derek sighed as he entered his office and sat at his desk

"Don't beat yourself up about it. He's fine now." Meredith said.

"I froze, Meredith. Mark and Addie trusted me with their kid, and I froze in the middle of brain surgery."

"It's okay." Meredith said as she sat in his lap and hugged him.

"_Derek…" Meredith yelled. "Derek!"_

_Meredith pushed Derek to the side and started doing compressions on the baby._

"_Alright. Shock again." Meredith ordered._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"_Alright we got a beat." The nurse nodded._

"_Good job Matthew, Good Job." Meredith sighed as she stepped away from the table and put a hand on Derek's shoulder._

"_Der."_

"_Close up for me." Derek muttered as he walked out of the OR._

"I'm going to go check on Matthew." Derek said as he got up but stopped before he walked out. "You want to join me?" He asked.

"I would, but I've got rounds." Derek nodded and walked out.

"How's Matthew doing?" Derek asked.

Addison looked up at him and smiled. "Great. He's still sleeping but earlier I was talking to him and he smiled."

Derek smiled. "That's great. Page me when he wakes up."

"We will." Mark nodded.

Derek walked out of the room and went straight for an on-call room, but stopped when he walked in the door.

"Sorry… I…" Derek turned away from the man who was sleeping in there and walked away.

"Wait! Dr. Shepard." Alex called.

Derek turned back to look at him.

"I heard what happened…"

"I don't need this…" Derek said as he took another step for the door.

"… I just want to say… I understand. I mean… maybe not fully, but I get it. I've been there. With the fried brain guy, and the heart in the elevator. I've been there. I understand… Don't beat yourself up." Alex said.

Derek stood there for a while looking at Alex before walking toward.

Derek stopped when he reached for the knob and said, "…You're an intern. You're supposed to make mistakes. I'm an attending… a world-renowned brain surgeon. I can't make mistakes…" With that, Derek walked out.

"Hey…" Meredith smiled as she walked into Matthew's room. "How's he doing?" Meredith asked as she walked over to Matthew who was cradled in Addison's arms.

"Just fine…" Addison smiled. "I know you said he is going to wake up… but as the minutes and hours pass… I can't help but be afraid."

Meredith smiled sympathetically. "I know… But you have to remember that he is a baby, and babies tend to sleep a lot."

"I know… I know. I am a OB/GYN and a neonatal surgeon… it's just… he's my baby… you know?" Addison asked.

"Yeah." Meredith nodded as she took a seat next to Addison. "Where's Mark?"

"He went to take a walk."

Meredith nodded and they sat there in silence.

"Meredith, what's wrong with Derek?" Addison asked.

"I don't know… I really don't know."

Addison opened her mouth to say something but just then Matthew began squirming in her arms and cried out loud.

"Aw… Shh. Mommy's here." Addison stood up and began soothing Matthew.

"I'm going to page Der and tell him he's awake." Meredith smiled.

"Find Mark too!" Addison called after Meredith as she ran out of the room.

"Derek!" Meredith sprinted up to Derek.

"He's awake. Matthew woke up." Meredith grinned as she leaned up to him and kissed his lips passionately. "I have to go find Mark." Meredith grinned as she continued running down the hall.

Derek smiled a little and walked into Addison's room. "Well, look who decided to wake up." Derek cooed at Matthew as Addison held him close to her chest.

"I know you gave us a scare there." Addison smiled.

"I'm going to get Dr. Grey to take him down for some labs when she returns." Derek said as he began writing in Matthew's chart.

"Der." Addison whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up at her.

"You okay?" Addison asked.

"Yeah… I'm just going through this funk."

"What happened?" Addison asked as she put Matthew in his crib and went over to where Derek was sitting.

"I froze during surgery." Derek explained.

"Matthews?" Addison asked.

"Yeah… Meredith had to jump in and finish up." Derek leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.

"Derek… Matthew's fine. Look at him. He's awake and alert. He's fine." Addison comforted.

"And your back… and I'm just afraid after this divorce you, me, and Mark aren't going to be friends. I know I said I wanted you two to leave right after the surgery, but now that it's all nearing… I don't want you two to leave." Derek whispered.

"We're always going to be friends." Addison said. "Even if we have a whole country between us."

"You two will move back to New York… I stay here. I just… I know I was upset and said I hated the two of you, but… I don't." Derek told her.

"I know." Addison nodded.

"I just wish things were different and that Mark, Meredith, You, and Me and just all get along. You and I were good. We were best friends all through med school, and I loved you."

"I loved you too, Der. But I don't know about you… but now it feels more like a brother/sister love."

"It does, doesn't it?" Derek smiled a little.

"Yeah." Addison laughed. "I really do love Mark."

"I know." Derek nodded.

"And you love Meredith."

"I do." Derek smirked. "She… makes me feel like there is something worth living for."

Addison laughed. "You're so cheesy, Der. But I get what you're saying." There was a long pause. "Derek… we do all get along. Well… Meredith and I get along. I really think she's good for you. You and I get along, and I've seen you and Mark having some good civil conversations. Just like old times."

Derek nodded. "Yeah. We have."

"How about this." Addison smiled. "When Matthew gets out of the hospital, Mark, Meredith, You and I are all going out to eat dinner. So we can get to know each other, I think we're going to need to since we're going to be spending a lot more time together." Addison grinned as she got up and went over to the crib

"What do you mean?" Derek asked getting up and following her.

"I don't know." Addison said in a teasing voice.

"I heard my baby boy woke up." Mark grinned from the doorway, where he and Meredith had just walked in.

"He did." Addison smiled lifting him up and handing him over to Mark.

"Wait… What were you just saying, Addie!" Derek asked.

"What were you just saying?" Mark asked. Addison smiled a little at Mark and gave him a look.

"Wait… Now? I thought we were going to wait awhile and let it soak in." Mark whispered loudly.

Addison rolled her eyes. "We might as well tell him now and then let it sink in." Addison whispered in the same volume.

"I am right here." Derek muttered. "I can hear you." Meredith laughed.

"Richard… He uh…" Addison trailed off as she looked at Mark.

"He offered us really amazing jobs as head of plastics and head of neonatal. We're actually considering taking them." Mark said quickly.

"What?" Derek said shocked.

"Really?" Meredith asked with a smile. "That's great congratulations."

"Thanks." Mark and Addison smiled. "But… we're only taking it if Derek doesn't mind." Addison said.

Derek looked over at Meredith. "I think we'll all manage." Derek grinned.

Mark handed Matthew to Addison and enveloped Derek in what they call a "manly hug."

Of course, to Addison, it was a form of truce. An end to the awful war they called adultery.

_**TBC….**_

_**REVIEW!!**_


	5. Trout Anyone?

**Chapter 5: Trout Anyone?**

Meredith, Derek, Mark, and Addison walked into a fancy Italian restaurant in downtown Seattle a few weeks after Matthew's surgery.

"Trust me, Addison. Izzie, Christina and George are great with kids." Meredith smiled trying to reassure the parents that their son was in capable hands for the night.

Derek let out a laugh and Meredith nudged him in the side.

"Well… Izzie and George are good with kids." Meredith smiled.

"Alright… If you say so." Addison smiled.

"Plus, their doctors. He's in wonderful hands." Derek put in.

Mark laughed. "Their interns… I don't really think that qualifies them as doctors."

"Hey! I'm an intern." Meredith pretended as if she found it offensive.

"Did I hurt your ego?" Mark teased.

Meredith scoffed. "I don't have an ego. I haven't been a surgeon long enough to have an ego like all of you all." Meredith smiled

"Ah." Addison smiled. "She's still a kindergartner."

"I resent that." Meredith laughed. "Derek, they're teasing me." She pouted.

"It's okay. They used to tease me too." Derek kissed her cheek before looking up at the hostess. "Table for 4 under Shepard."

"Right this way." She smiled and guided them toward a nice secluded table that overlooked the city.

"It sure is pretty tonight." Addison smiled looking out the windows.

"For once." Mark muttered. "It's always raining." He complained.

"I like the rain." Meredith grinned.

"So Meredith, have you picked your specialty?" Addison asked.

Meredith shook her head. "No, not yet. It's difficult for me to decide. All my friends have basically decided, but I just haven't been inspired."

Addison nodded. "What are your friends planning to go into?"

"Well, Alex definitely wants to go into plastics, Christina wants to go into cardio, Izzie really seems to have taken pediatric surgery and neonatal, and George seems to just like General surgery. When did you all decide?"

"Well, Mark and I knew from the beginning what we wanted to do, but Addie couldn't decide until…" Derek looked down at his wine that the hostess brought.

Mark reached across the table for Addison's hand and gave it a comforting rub as she looked over at Derek.

"Until…?" Meredith asked.

"Our daughter died a week after she was born…" Addison said as she lifted her glass and emptied the wine.

"Can I get another glass?" Addison asked the waitress.

"Oh my god." Meredith said under breath, so low that nobody could hear.

There was silence that took over the table but was cut short when Mark broke the silence.

"New subject?" he asked.

"Please." Derek said forcing a smile.

Meredith looked at Derek then at Addison. This was not how the night was supposed to go.

* * *

"Izzie! Izzie! It smells!" Christina said as she held the baby far away from her body.

"Christina just hold on a second while I fix the bottle!" Izzie yelled from the kitchen.

"IZZIE! It's moving! It's moving! Come get it, Izzie." Christina yelled.

Just then George walked in the door.

"I'm home!" he yelled.

"Thank god!" Izzie said as she walked into the living room carrying the bottle. "George, grab Matthew from Christina. She seems to have a really bad baby allergy."

George smiled down at the baby as he took her away from Christina.

"Hey there Matthew!" he cooed. "I'm Uncle George." George grinned.

"George… You don't even know his parents!" Christina said rolling her eyes.

"Kids love me. By the time he's talking he will be calling me Uncle George."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Hand him here so I can give him his bottle."

"Matty, Matty." Izzie giggled. "He's so cute. Matty, look at George." Izzie smiled holding the baby in the direction of George.

"Georgie Porgie, Pudding Pie, Kissed the girls and made them cry…" Izzie broke out laughing. "Oh my gosh, I never knew how great that fit you!"

Izzie looked down at Matthew who had a huge baby grin on his face.

George looked at the laughing women and walked out of living room.

"Aw, George come back!" Izzie begged. "Tell him Matty, Uncle George come back and play with me!"

Christina burst out laughing, "When the boys came out to play, Georgie Porgie ran away."

"I hate you all!" George yelled form upstairs.

* * *

"Do you think they are okay?" Addison asked worried.

"Addie, they're fine!' Derek told.

"Hey Derek, do you remember that time you and I went camping one day and we forgot to tell Addie." Mark laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Derek grinned as he thought back,

* * *

"_Hey Naomi, have you seen Derek or Mark anywhere?" Addison asked as she came into the kitchen of their apartment._

"_No." Naomi shook her head. _

_Mark and Derek had just moved into the Apartment that Addison and Naomi were renting. Addison and Naomi shared a room, while the men had their own separate rooms. At the time, they were only in medical school, and Derek and Addison hadn't really hit it off yet. They were more of best friends._

"_Crap. I haven't seen them since yesterday." Addison started to worry._

"_Don't Freak, Addie. Look they will show up. They are big boys. I'm going to the library, be back later."_

"_Okay." Addie pouted as she sat up on the counter._

"_Seriously, Ad. Don't freak." Naomi warned her before leaving._

_

* * *

_

_4 hours later Naomi returned to find 3 cops inside her apartment._

"_Addison? What's going on?" Naomi rushed over to the hysterical Addison who was sitting on the couch being questioned by the police._

"_They still haven't come back!" Addison cried._

"_Addie, I am sure they are fine! They're boys, they've only been gone a day."_

"_Wait. Wait. Wait." One of the cops said. "You said they've been missing for a week!"_

"_What difference does it make?!" Addison yelled._

"_Addie? Naomi?" Derek's voice was heard from the entrance of the apartment._

_Seconds later he and Mark walked into the apartment boy in flannel shirts and cargo pants._

"_You're back!" Addison yelled!_

"_Of course we are." Derek looked at her funny. "We just went camping for the night. We left a note on your bulletin board!" Derek told her._

"_I NEVER CHECK MY BULLITON BOARD! HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE YOU TO LEARN THAT?" Addison yelled._

"_HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE YOU TO LOOK THERE WHEN YOU CAN'T FIND US?" Mark yelled at the same volume._

_Derek felt very awkward between the two and having 3 cops glaring at them, so he reached into the ice chest and pulled something out._

"_We caught trout." Derek smiled proudly. _

"_I'll show you out." Naomi told the cops hesitantly._

_

* * *

_

"That's so funny, and so like you!" Meredith teased Derek.

"I've always been a bit of a worry wart." Addison admitted.

Derek snorted. "Understatement of the year, Ladies and Gentlemen."

Mark nodded in agreement. "It's okay Babe, I think it's cute." Mark kissed her cheek.

"You all ready to go?" Addison asked.

They all nodded.

"I need to go visit the ladies room before we go, though." Meredith said.

"Me too. You two don't get lonely while we're gone." Addison winked at Mark.

Meredith giggled as she and Addison walked to the bathrooms.

"So, do you think this is weird?" Meredith asked Addison awkwardly as they washed their hands.

Addison laughed, "I think it's weird that it isn't weird."

Meredith nodded. "I think that too. Let's get home, I bet Christina is about ready to kill Izzie and George."

Addison laughed.

**TBC…**

**REVIEW :D**


End file.
